Embodiments of the invention relate generally to compressed fluid energy storage and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus of storing compressed fluid in an underwater storage device and extracting energy therefrom. In embodiments where the fluid compressed is air, such inventions are part of a class of energy storage systems known as compressed air energy storage (CAES) systems, but in this document we will use CAES to refer generically to any compressed fluid energy storage system.
Renewable energy (RE) sources offer an alternative to conventional power sources in an age of dwindling non-renewable energy sources and high carbon emissions. However, RE sources are often not fully exploited because many forms of renewable energy are not available when the peak demand is present. For instance, RE sources may be most available during undesirable off-peak hours, or may be located in areas that are remote from population centers or locations where power is most needed, having to share the grid during peak hours along with all the other peak power sources.
RE sources may include hydro power, geothermal, Ocean Thermal Energy Conversion (OTEC), as examples. Hydro power, for instance, when combined with a reservoir is one RE source that can be throttled up and down to match or load-follow the varying power loads. Geothermal and OTEC are also good baseload RE resources; however, locations viable for their use tend to be limited. It is to be understood that an ocean thermal energy converter, while traditionally utilized across the thermocline of an ocean, can additionally apply to fresh bodies of water that have a temperature difference between surface water and deep water. RE sources may also include solar, wind, wave, and tidal, as examples. However these sources tend to be intermittent in their ability to provide power. Energy storage is thus desired for those sources to substantially contribute to the grid energy supply.
For instance, wind energy may be cost effective on a cost per kWh but does not may not produce energy when it's needed. It faces impediments to even modest grid penetration levels largely due to the timing of its power output, which is not only not dispatchable according to the demands of the grid, but it varies uncontrollably according to wind levels. This problem will get worse as more RE sources of all kinds are added to the grid—as long as cost effective storage is unavailable. Above 20% renewable energy fraction, electrical power grids often lose stability without energy storage to modulate energy supply and demand.
Cost-effective storage for the electrical grid has been sought from the beginning of electrical service delivery but is not yet available. The variation in power demand throughout a day, and season-to-season, requires having generation assets that are utilized only part of the time, which can increase capital, operations, and maintenance costs for assets used at less than full capacity. Also some generation assets are difficult to throttle or shut down and are difficult to return to full power in short periods of time. Energy storage can provide a buffer to better match power demand and supply allowing power sources to operate at higher capacity and thus higher efficiency.
Cost parameters of several leading storage technologies may be considered for large scale energy systems and each technology has its own cost drivers. Pumped hydroelectric, for example, has been used for many decades and is often considered the standard by which other grid energy storage ideas are judged. It is efficient from an energy capacity standpoint, consumes no fuel upon harvesting the stored energy, but can only be deployed in limited locations and has high capital cost per unit power. A substantial elevation change and two reservoirs are typically required. Also, most of the viable sites in North America are considered to be already developed, so, regardless of cost, it does not appear that pumped hydroelectric will be able to contribute much additional energy storage capacity. It is also fairly expensive in terms of power cost ($/kW) but nonetheless is widely used when available due to fairly inexpensive cost per unit energy ($/kWh).
CAES is an attractive energy storage technology that overcomes many drawbacks of known energy storage technologies. A conventional approach for CAES is to use a customized gas turbine power plant to drive a compressor and to store the compressed air underground in a cavern or aquifer. The energy is harvested by injecting the compressed air into the turbine system downstream of the compressor where it is mixed with, or heated by natural gas-fired combustion air and expanded through the turbine. The system operates at high pressure to take advantage of the modest volume of the cavern or aquifer. The result is a system that operates with constant volume and variable pressure during the storage and retrieval process, which results in extra costs for the compressor and turbine system because of the need to operate over such a wide range of pressures. Underground CAES suffers from geographic constraints. Caverns may not be located near power sources, points of load or grid transmission lines. In contrast, over 90% of the electrical load in the industrialized world lies within reach of water deep enough for underwater CAES to be practical. Underwater CAES removes many of the geographic constraints experienced by underground CAES.
Also, an important factor for efficient compression and expansion of a fluid is dealing with the heat generated during compression and the heat required during expansion. Conventional CAES reheats air using combustion of natural gas (often by absorbing heat from the gas turbine exhaust) and gives up the heat of compression to the ambient environment. Such systems can include a thermal storage device to enable adiabatic operation. Such systems also often have separate equipment for compression and expansion phases, and therefore have a greater capital expense, as well as higher operating cost and complexity due to the use of natural gas. The result is that the power plant, when utilizing purchased off-peak power to charge the air reservoir can generate power during periods of peak demand, but with additional equipment and higher fuel costs.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design an apparatus and method of storing and recovering energy in a compressed fluid energy storage system in a more efficient and cost-effective manner, without need for external fuel, that is competitive with conventional power sources.